particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hypatia Scafidi
Hypatia Scafidi (January 17, 4103 - ) is a Selucian politician who represents the region of Kal Serathi in the Ekklesía. She is the current leader of In Marea Possumus Facere after the IV congress of his party., and the current Consul de Popularis of Selucia since 4173. Before politics (4103 - 4132) Hypatia Scafidi was born is the eldest of three daughters born to an electrician, and a dental nurse. Her family has some roots in Istalia; her paternal grandparents were from Sarregna. Scafidi attended Magnititia Primary School from 4108 to 4113 and Illusia Academy from 4113 to 4119. She later studied at the University of Florentia, where she read Law. Scafidi graduated with a Bachelor of Laws (Hons) in 4123 and a Diploma in Legal Practice the following year. During her time at Florentia University she was active as a member of the Florentia University Association and the students' representative council. Following her graduation, Scafidi completed her legal traineeship at Titania Vellutia, a Florentian firm of solicitors, in 4126. After qualifying as a solicitor, she worked for the Selucia Now newspaper covering the political news and interviewing politicians, and later at the Ekasia Law Centre in Florentia from 4128 until her election to the Selucian Senate in 4135. Early political career Scafidi joined In Marea Possumus Facere in 4123, having already become a member of the Campaign for Nuclear Disarmament, and quickly became their Youth Affairs Vice Convener and Secretary of Justice. She first stood for election in the 4127 general election, and was the youngest parliamentary candidate in Selucia, failing to win the seat. Sturgeon stood for election to the Selucian Senate in the 4131 Selucian elections as a candidate for Kal Serathi. Although she failed to win the seat, se was only 283 votes away from it. She was Shadow Minister for Justice from 4127 to 4135. She finally got her seat in the 4135 elections, and has retained it since then. Leader of In Marea (4155-) Following the call of the General Assembly to new elections after the decision of Lar Gnaeus, in order to satisfy the internal voices asking for his resignation after not becoming Consul Populi in 4 elections in a row, Scafidi presented her candidature and was sent into the final three, winning with the approval of 7 out of 11 General Assembly members. She failed to get the position of Consul de Popularis in 4159 in the second round against Laelius Domitianus (PN), by 46%-54% Consul de Popularis (4163-4166, 4173-4180 and 4184-4188) In the 4163 elections, she won by only 300,000 votes the position of Consul de Popularis against the candidate from Motus Patriciorum. She was elected again in 4173 for a larger margin of vote. Personal life Hypatia Scafidi is not married and has never had any intentions to do so, according to her own words. She is described by her nearest friends as a "cold-headed woman" with "lot of ideas" and "lot of ways to achieve them". She is also described as cold and calculating, with strong convictions. Category:Selucian people and politicians